


[Podfic] Small Portable Dragons Are Not Convincing Weapons

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the series 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb - by immoral_crow and unvarnishedtale</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Small Portable Dragons Are Not Convincing Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Immoral_Crow's & Unvarnishedtale's [Small Portable Dragons Are Not Convincing Weapons](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/77235.html)
> 
> Download or Listen [Small Portable Dragons Are Not Convincing Weapons](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1j7bmi8mxf8xx10/15_Small_Portable_Dragons_Are_Not_Convincing_Weapons.mp3)

Title: Small Portable Dragons Are Not Convincing Weapons #15  
Author: immoral_crow & unvarnishedtale  
Reader:kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: PG  
File size/type: 2.63MB, .mp3  
Length: 2m:52s  
Author's Summary: #15 of the [100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/1654.html)  
Text version: [Small Portable Dragons Are Not Convincing Weapons](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/77235.html)  
Download or Listen [Small Portable Dragons Are Not Convincing Weapons](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1j7bmi8mxf8xx10/15_Small_Portable_Dragons_Are_Not_Convincing_Weapons.mp3)


End file.
